objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/23 November 2019
12:54-07 Well, it would be nice for you to actually keep a show 12:54-10 but I understand. 12:54-17 it’s a bit hard to actually get something going 12:54-23 Ye 12:54-42 Maybe kick off the first episode with some sort of villain, similar to Unknowny. 12:54-50 find some way to really build some lore with them. 12:55-03 I just want a plain object show, stuff 12:55-09 Stiff* 12:55-16 DAMN AUTOCORRECT 12:55-40 maybe you could start it like this: all of your contestants were banished from their hometown, so they walked to the place where the host lives. 12:55-46 the host then starts the show. 12:56-02 I'm canceling IO1 12:56-14 I can't find much to do with it 12:56-31 I already deleted the page 12:56-36 yike 12:56-38 mk 12:56-56 I just want a 8-character show with joins all around 12:57-12 ye 12:57-14 are you going to delete all other stuff like BFAS, BFC and your old camp? 12:57-28 no 12:57-31 hm, so you wanna do a short but sweet show then 12:57-40 Yesi 12:58-04 Okay then. 12:58-07 hm 12:58-12 but more contestants would join halfway? 12:58-17 yesi 12:58-31 btw y’know Arsenal, the game I often play on Roblox, what’s your opinion on it 12:58-38 Fun 12:58-43 ikr 12:58-55 there’s even a wiki about it, which I’m active on 12:59-18 also I updated data one game hugely 12:59-24 Dat* 12:59-35 Wait, wanna play it? 12:59-39 Nrn 12:59-48 Probably a 12:59-53 Actually 13:00-15 I’m going to play it now bye 13:00-45 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 18:19-00 It's fine 18:19-18 mk 18:19-25 now arsenal time :R 18:19-28 *:D 18:19-37 Mk 18:19-58 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 18:28-52 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:34-56 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:36-42 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:39-03 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:00-09 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:09-20 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:10-40 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:11-13 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:17-03 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:30-35 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:40-19 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:41-11 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:42-52 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:44-31 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:45-07 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:45-40 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:50-48 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:55-43 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:00-52 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:04-19 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:05-50 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:06-26 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:06-57 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:07-52 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:08-29 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:09-06 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:09-38 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:10-58 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:12-16 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~